


生生不息2（男科AU/群像/强强）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 生生不息（男科医生AU/群像/强强） [2]
Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *车：高杨/黄子弘凡（羊凡），石凯/黄子弘凡互攻*场景：浴室、卧室，凯黄小学生DOI预警*其他：高杨x陆宇鹏x陈博豪x刘彬濠，南枫医生和小代机务上线，蔡尧方书剑提及*涉及科室：肛肠科，泌尿外科，不孕不育科*阿黄即将翻身做1，时间点是空少AU《万千风息》的第一章





	生生不息2（男科AU/群像/强强）

南枫医生今天依旧一路小跑到四楼的不孕不育科了吗？是的。

并且依旧在路过三楼“泌尿外科”的门牌时提速了，仿佛看见这四个字就会立刻勾起他关于“尿频尿急尿不尽”的恐怖遐想。

其实，南枫就是怕撞见刘彬濠，一只倚在泌尿外前门冲自己笑嘻嘻的大眼睛小怪兽。这只小怪兽还饲养着一大群小恐龙——“枫哥你知道吗，每只小恐龙都有自己的名字哦！”

南枫医生在见过小恐龙之后疯狂摇头，说我错了我不该多问我什么都不想知道！

他才不想再看一次刘彬濠的小恐龙。

1.  
黄子弘凡跟还在出租车上的高杨说了晚安安，放下了手机。又拿起了手机，加了一句希望时间过得快一点，又放下了手机。

半分钟后，石凯的房间惨遭黄子弘凡破门而入。

这是今天数不清第几次的激情入室抢劫——阿黄学长从他这里掠走了三份报纸，两袋糖果，一本书和无数句中英文交杂的脏话。码着读书笔记的石凯弟弟真的不想再小学生骂街了，但也真的好气哦——“黄子弘凡！老子诅咒你明天当1硬不起来！”

立刻，石凯就听到人摔在木地板上结结实实的一声“咚！”。

他开始记秒。

28秒后黄子弘凡一瘸一拐地回来了，扶着没关上的房门，哭丧着脸，真情实感到好像下一秒就要掉眼泪——“石凯，今晚你当一下0行不？”

【老子信了你的邪今晚给你上！强行给我塞工具人剧本是吗！】

最后还是在阿黄学长可怜兮兮的狗狗眼前败下阵来。

行吧，现在黄子弘凡欠他三场电影，一场都不能少，看完了还必须陪他讨论剧情写观后感，成交！石凯学弟把刚打好的逗号改成句号，合上笔记本，单手扒下卫衣甩到床上。

“走走走！一起洗澡去！”

浴缸里还有浅浅一层积水，花洒拧开，水汽蒸腾起来。

站进浴缸里，狠狠地挤两下洗发香波糊到头上，浓郁的椰奶香氛流淌在发间。石凯弟弟面向花洒仰着脸，感受细细密密的水砸下来，双手用力地蹂躏着头发，揉着揉着就感觉身后阿黄学长的手也插进了发间，还一把按住自己的手——

“停！泡泡已经够多了，说多少次了别揉那么用力，容易掉头发！”

【黄子弘凡又开始碎碎念啦！同龄人说教好烦啊！黄子很烦才对吧！】

石凯学弟被迫停下手上的动作，还让出了花洒，但小学生怎么会轻易安分呢？

他把手上软乎乎的椰奶泡沫抹在面前又瘦又薄的背上，揩油揩到飞起，手还强行从阿黄学长肩上探出去接一把水。溅起的水花一下就把洗发水糊进了黄子弘凡眼睛里，一阵刺痛，他嗷了一声转身就给石凯一肘子，又赶快凑到花洒下冲眼睛。

你捏我一下，我掐你一下，笑嘻嘻地说一些毫无营养的话，典型的小学生打架。

浴室里的所有洗护用品都是共用的，两个本质小学生在当室友的这几年换了无数种沐浴露，什么奇葩牌子和香味都试过——茶树薄荷、玫瑰黄春菊、杏仁油、檀香乳木果、黑莓藜麦、漆树果仁、坚果油、苹果酰胺等等，千奇百怪。

多数沐浴露是可以忍受的，除了某个气味持久且浓郁到令人嗅觉失灵的强劲玫瑰精华，两人用清水冲了十多分钟都没淡下去。从此，那个有着漂亮玫瑰雕花的瓶子被打入冷宫，塞在浴室柜子深处安静地积灰。

但他们从来没换过洗发水，永远是一个平价牌子的椰奶味香波，超滋润、超浓郁、超甜美。在发间揉开是细腻的泡沫，冲水的时候香气会滑下来，温柔地裹住全身。石凯为此还要处理掉那些能盖过椰奶味的护发素，像小学生对牛奶布丁雪糕简单又纯粹的爱，两人连续不断吃了将近四年。

Nourishing-Coconut-Milk-Shampoo.

阿黄学长用英文说牛奶的时候，M-I-L-K，嘴会嘟起一个超级可爱的弧度——就像是要人亲亲！所以石凯学弟就亲了上去。笑嘻嘻打闹的两个小学生轻轻啵了一下，闹够了就挤在花洒下冲洗，水带着雪白泡泡流淌在发梢，椰奶香气也滑落到身上。

石凯一边伸手挤沐浴露一边问，“终于要翻身做1了你不兴奋吗？”

黄子弘凡肉眼可见地哆嗦了一下，“我紧张！”

2.  
跟黄子弘凡说了晚安的高杨下了出租，从后备箱取了行李。走在机场大厅的时候又掏出手机划拉一下微信——果然，小孩儿又发来一个祈使句，字里行间都是期待。

【哎，孩子大学毕业想当次1吧，又不能不让。】

高杨轻车熟路地自助取票，行李箱不托运，打算带上飞机，毕竟在波士顿只待两天的衣物也不重。排队过安检的途中，他又打开了微信，点进一个叫“科男”的群聊，打下一行字：

高杨：@陈博豪  
高杨：晨勃小变态，为何帮人买跳蛋还要顺手充好电？

高杨：@陈博豪 咋不回复，孕吐去了吗？

过了一会儿，刘彬濠回了。

刘彬濠：孕吐梗过不去了哈哈哈哈哈  
刘彬濠：小帅哥跟手术去了，结石的  
刘彬濠：差点忘了，高哥不许骂人哟，@陆宇鹏 记得一会儿劝羊向善

高杨：哦哟  
高杨：陆宇鹏呢，又在干啥？

刘彬濠：陆哥安慰林妹妹去了  
刘彬濠：小姑娘今天开始做会阴护理，还要导尿，帮病人插了次导尿管  
刘彬濠：一出来就哭了  
刘彬濠：估计是第一次这么近距离看男人的生殖器  
刘彬濠：可能还遇上了勃起反应

刘彬濠：害，小林妹妹其实还挺认真细心的，就是需要过这道坎儿，哭几次就会变专业了

高杨：你说得对  
高杨：大家都要过这道坎儿的  
高杨：反正，别让南枫去安慰小姑娘就对了

点击发送，小高医生把手机息屏，放进安检的塑料筐里。

安检员例行在高杨身上拍拍打打，他看到面前这个清秀男人突然就浮现出一个平和又诡异的微笑，手忍不住颤抖了一下。

高杨拿回手机就点开群聊，头也不抬地拖着行李箱找了个星巴克。小圆桌都坐满了，只能去大桌，旁边坐着的人也穿衬衫，像是机场的工作人员。小高医生没有细看，但他不想拖着箱子去排队点单，所以——“诶你好，能帮我看一下行李吗？我去点个喝的马上回来。”

衬衫眼镜男也在看手机，没抬头，但简短地回了个好，居然居然是好听的男中音。

在机场星巴克排着长队的高杨又点开了那个叫“科男”的四人群聊。

“科男”是“男科男团”的简称，成员正好是四位所属科室都在三楼的年轻医生——肛肠科的高杨、陆宇鹏，泌尿外的陈博豪、刘彬濠。粉丝有男有女均匀分布在全医院上下，从药房到护士站到各个科室无一幸免。

其实，四楼不孕不育科的南枫医生也很高很帅很好身材，但因为说话过于KY而被大部分女粉唾弃，拒绝将其划入男团。

科男群聊里，陆宇鹏先回来了。

陆宇鹏：林妹妹已经好了，好得不能再好了  
陆宇鹏：我给她看了两张刘彬濠光膀子打篮球的私照  
陆宇鹏：小姑娘正抹眼泪呢突然就开始兴奋尖叫，然后就没我啥事儿了  
陆宇鹏：@陈博豪  
陆宇鹏：下次请您亲自去履行安慰女孩子的职责好吗？

刘彬濠：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈行吧  
高杨：所以到底是什么情况？怎么哭了？

陆宇鹏：哦，她插导尿管插不进去，急哭了  
陆宇鹏：我过去一下子就插进去了

刘彬濠：陆哥虽危险发言但牛逼！  
高杨：哦哟  
陆宇鹏：但手熟尔，无他异也

长长的队伍终于排到了高杨，他收起手机开始点单。小高医生脸上还带着淡淡的笑，店员妹妹觉得自己的脸羞得有些微微发烫，这个小哥哥长得好精致好帅啊！

十来分钟后，高杨终于端着咖啡和蛋糕回到了位置上。旁边的衬衫眼镜男见他回来就起身提了提皮带准备离开，一手扶着椅背，一手拿着手机一下一下地刷，眼睛都没有抬一下。

“麻烦你等我这么久。”

“没事，那我走了，你行李在这儿。”

高杨倒是十分放肆地盯着人家的脸看了好久，厚刘海，嘴唇薄，很清秀，神情藏在眼镜后面看不分明，身高也跟自己差不多，胸前挂着工作证和钥匙，应该就是机场的工作人员了吧？

此时，梅航的机务代玮正在仔细浏览空少方书剑发到群里并特意艾特了空少蔡尧的“如何上底妆才不卡粉？”的美妆教程——怎么这么复杂啊！蔡尧跟方书剑当娘炮当的真有耐心！

衬衫眼镜男代玮把椅子扶正就头也不回地离开了。好久后他才知道，原来他和高杨的第一次见面并不是在酒吧，而是在首都机场一个相当拥挤的星巴克。

高杨盯了一会儿那个稍微有些含胸的修长背影，然后把目光转回了手机群聊，哟，陈博豪回来了。

陈博豪：？  
陈博豪：高杨不许说脏话！@陆宇鹏 鹿哥快劝羊向善  
陈博豪：说多少遍了！可以叫我陈博但是不许打成晨勃！

刘彬濠：劝羊向善！

陈博豪：今天这手术挺普通的，就是处理结石，没啥意外  
陈博豪：哦对，小姑娘不难过了就好  
陈博豪：导尿这种事情真的是玄学，急不来的  
陈博豪：插管也是，需要手感

陈博豪：妈呀哈哈哈！小林妹妹居然是彬彬的唯粉吗！  
陆宇鹏：她说她现在是我跟刘彬濠的cp粉了  
刘彬濠：倒也不必？这是什么邪教？

高杨：你们别这么入戏好吗？真以为自己是男团了？

陈博豪：羊啊！我给你手机上装了跳蛋的遥控APP，一会儿你可以试一下  
高杨：？？？  
高杨：你他妈啥时候装的？我怎么不知道？

陈博豪：就趁你趴桌上睡觉的时候用你的羊蹄子解锁的  
陈博豪：还有，高杨不许说脏话  
陈博豪：@陆宇鹏 快出来劝羊向善

刘彬濠：哦对！羊你又嘲讽南枫了哈哈哈  
刘彬濠：我要截图发到健身群里哈哈哈

高杨眼前一黑，他不是很懂为什么他们五个男人能跟大学女生宿舍一样分裂出无数个微信群聊，明明就只有五个人啊！

自己加陆宇鹏加刘彬濠加陈博豪有一个“男科男团”，自己加刘彬濠加陈博豪有一个“小恐龙饲养协会”，陆宇鹏加南枫加刘彬濠有一个“今天运动了吗？”，陆宇鹏加刘彬濠加陈博豪有一个“奶茶拼单群”，自己加南枫加陈博豪有一个莫名其妙的“今天该干啥”，五个人加起来还有一个大群，名字就叫“大群”。

明明只有五个人啊！高哥心情沉重，手机息屏，闭上眼揉了揉太阳穴。

3.  
洗完澡后两个小学生打打闹闹滚到了床上。

黄子弘凡把石凯摁进软乎乎的被子里，伸手去够放在窗边的润滑，“快躺好！学长要给你做扩张啦！”

“老子告诉你！今晚这里要是有一件白大褂！”平躺的石凯学弟嚣张地拍了拍雪白的床单，“你个死制服控可能会跟狗狗一样摇着尾巴求老子穿白大褂操你！”

阿黄学长一下哽住。

制服控这点他确实无法反驳，他看到白大褂，不论对方的性别年龄，都要忍不住腿软一下——但前半句话是咋回事？学长的尊严都要没有啦！小学生就小学生，做爱也要battle！

“石凯你说谁是狗呢！”

“说你！老子说你黄子弘凡就是条宠物狗！博美那种！小只！咬人！乱叫！还制服控！”

“...诶你说制服控的狗看到警犬会不会性奋啊？”

“哈？你再说一遍？”

“就如果我真是一只博美，然后看到一只穿防弹背心的金毛巡回犬，我一定要摇着尾巴冲人家汪汪汪！”

黄子弘凡完全没意识到自己被绕进了敌方逻辑里，甚至欣然接受了“我是一只可爱的玩赏犬！”这个讨论前提。

【狗的“汪汪汪！”翻译成人类语言会不会是——“操！制服诱惑！”呢？】

石凯突然文思如泉涌。

他也不顾是不是在做前戏，伸手就去够扔在地上的手机，然后专心致志地在手机备忘录里敲着字。这一刻，卡夫卡的灵魂进入了他的身体，当代《变形计》即将在美国波士顿某个小公寓卧室地上的床垫中维纳斯诞生。

他叨念着这样的一个故事：  
一个有着严重制服情结的男孩和他的狗交换了身体，随后以一只狗的身份爱上了一只消防队里的黑背，并和曾经的宠物现在的主人一起努力尝试各种换回身体的办法——包括但不限于跳河、撞墙、喝醉，和做爱。

“等等？谁和谁做爱？”

“狗和狗吧？但是狗的灵魂是人耶，所以本质是人和狗？”

石凯码着字头都不抬，仿佛黄子弘凡那已经塞进自己下体的手指并不存在。

这个小故事要素有点刺激，听到头大的阿黄学长终于忍不住说了脏话：“操！石凯你别老拿我写故事啊！还有你这写的是啥！剧情有逻辑可言吗！”

“还有！”

黄子弘凡抽出了沾满润滑的食指，气冲冲地点着石凯的鼻尖——“明天高杨来了你不许跟他聊天！”

激情写大纲的石凯依旧头都不抬，“我们要聊天你拦得住吗？”

阿黄觉得自己作为学长毫无尊严，险些猛犬落泪。

一不小心让石凯和高杨聊上天是黄子弘凡这辈子犯过的严重错误之一。太惨了，他上辈子是造了什么孽才会让炮友跟男友聊成了好朋友？

当年的黄子弘凡，绝对没想到石凯和高杨的脑回路能对上。

哪怕石凯弟弟被自己带成了土潮北美留学生画风，他的专业还是十分正经且老派的英文文学、小方向是比较文学，平日里是一个文艺到会边听说唱边孜孜不倦地给要追的男孩或女孩写十四行情诗的黑泡少年。综合一看，画风好像是有点清奇。

而高哥，他温柔初恋脸的高哥，学的是医学、在肛肠科上班、平时看的是人体解剖和生殖器官、偶尔跟同事打打架、喜欢在床上安然平和地畅聊生活日常，阿黄好爱他高哥。

可是，这两八竿子打不到一起的人怎么突然就心领神会了呢？

黄子弘凡建模分析后得出的结论——万恶之源就是这本《查泰莱夫人的情人》。

石凯抬头看到桌面上摆的英文原版书，“原来你今天从老子这儿拿走的是这本啊？你不是看过了吗？又看是要干啥？”

用黄子弘凡这个商院学生的思维来概括，《查泰莱夫人的情人》讲的是一个丈夫在下身瘫痪后失去了做爱方面的比较优势、迫不得已只好把夫妻性生活外包出去、让妻子跟健壮的守林人享受愉快禁忌性爱的故事。

哦对，这书挺黄的，真挺黄的，弄得他头昏脑涨需要吸氧。所以黄子弘凡看一半就弃了，并不知道结局是啥，石凯好像跟自己提过一嘴？

但真的想不起来了，黄子弘凡对故事的结局没什么执念。

可是高杨和石凯怎么就能聊这么多？他都不知道他高哥看过这种小黄书啊！！！

大一那年，黄子弘凡看着激情聊天的男友和炮友目瞪口呆，实在插不进嘴，只好去洗了个澡。洗完回来，怎么还在聊啊？！

当晚，和石凯聊嗨了的高杨一扫12小时混乱时差的阴霾，拉着黄子弘凡就要激情做一下爱。高哥洗完澡吹干头发，坐到床垫上背靠着墙，拍拍大腿示意小孩儿坐上来。

黄子弘凡被这个奇妙的剧情发展弄得怔怔的，单手扒了皮卡丘睡衣就跨坐在高杨身上。

小高医生总是使用过量的润滑剂，无色无味，不是很粘稠的款，有点水质感。所以扩张的时候阿黄经常被迫躺平，并在屁股下垫枕头，不然润滑会漏出来弄得到处都是。

平时，高杨会用手肘抵住他的大腿，一只手拿着润滑剂瓶子，一只手接着透明液体往里送。看都不用看他都知道高哥用的是食指和中指，很温柔的手法，配合那张一直很心平气和的脸，前戏做的耐心又周到。

但那次不一样，高哥说要尝试垂直润滑扩张法，他黄子弘凡只能乖乖配合，打开双腿坐直了身子，毕竟打又打不赢，乖乖做0也没什么不好。

阿黄学弟搂着高哥的肩，下巴也搁上去，眼神飘到了窗外。夜色庞大又安详，房间里只听得见润滑剂粘连粘稠的咕噜声，还有自己轻轻的喘息。

但黄子弘凡耳边一直响着风声，那种持续咆哮着就不会停下的风声。

【所以，养成一种错觉需要几年呢？】

可能不需要几年，只需要被包裹在特定环境里，很快就会产生一厢情愿的错觉——比如，波士顿的风。紧闭的窗内谁也不知道外面是不是在刮风，但有些人就会惯性推断，外面风很大。

高杨在走神的小孩儿耳边压低了声音说，“阿黄，你真的太湿了。”

回过神来的阿黄学弟被刺激得一个哆嗦，好羞耻啊！高杨的一只手掐着他的臀，另一只手从身后探进来，感觉微妙，跟平时躺下来面对面的扩张姿势不一样，倒像是在做膝胸位的指检！小孩儿看不到他高哥的脸，有点慌，下意识地就咬上了高杨的肩头，力气不大，轻轻地舔咬。

黄子弘凡也承认自己做爱时容易紧张，小动作特别多，一紧张就会开始说废话；泪腺也发达，爽过头了扛不住还会飙泪，简直毫无尊严。

石凯补充，阿黄学长的反应真的比一般人激烈！床上床下都是，一惊一乍的，真他妈好玩！

高杨看着肩头微微泛红还带着口水的牙印儿，一脸无奈，掰着小孩儿的脸堵他的嘴，“阿黄，接吻要记得换气。”

把时间线拉回现在，床上的场景真的十分诡异。石凯背靠着墙抓着手机激情打字，黄子弘凡跪在学弟大大敞开的腿间发愣，不知道在想啥，手还湿漉漉地握着润滑剂瓶子。

“你他妈操不操！不操的话放老子更连载去！”

-TBC-

*Lofter ID：四月的雪已经来了，欢迎大家来找我玩


End file.
